


First Snow

by Spriingflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Past Relationship(s), Past XiuChen, mentions of past xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: You always meet twice in life. No matter, if you want to or not.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad almost a month ago as a birthday gift to my sister and now I'm reposting it here, hope you enjoy^^

" _I didn't know how thankful your love was, I thought it would stop once it ended"_

 

~

 

Muttering curses under his breath Minseok makes his way through the halls of the university that are familiar to him by now with quick steps. He is too early and actually, there is no logical reason for him to hurry as much as he does. But Minseok just has this habit of walking faster when he is mad about something. Or in this case rather someone. His best friend to be precise, who not only wrote Minseok's name on the participants' list for some project group without telling him about it beforehand but also spontaneously gave him the job to greet the volunteers from the lower semesters. Of course, Minseok could have tried to get out of this and many times he had almost gathered up the courage to go to the responsible professor and ask for his name to be taken off the list. But in the end, he never went through with it. His friend, of course, saw this as a sign of Minseok's acceptance. After all, he had told him from the beginning on that he only did this to help Minseok because he just couldn't take the sight of Minseok locking himself in his room. But in reality, it was the prospect of receiving some badly needed extra credits that made Minseok stay in the group.

When his friend had given him a folder with an attached sticky note telling him the room number this morning Minseok had been really close to dropping the project. Literally. Minseok wanted to just slam that folder down at his friend's feet, but instead, he had swallowed done his anger and very clearly stated that his friend owed him one for that.

So Minseok hurries through the university, way too early and the folder neatly stuffed into his bag. He can already see the small room that will serve as a meeting place when he hears it and suddenly all other noises disappear. As if someone had pulled the plug on the old television that had been filling the house with static sound until just now. All the small background sounds of everyday life are gone at a blow so that Minseok can hear the small laugh that is sounding muffled through the door. The door that has the same number as the note he is holding. Minseok would recognise this laugh everywhere in the whole world.

Minseok has read somewhere once that the first thing one forgets about another person is their voice. The more you try to recreate the voice in your mind the more it changes, turns into what you think it used to sound like until in the end there is nothing left but a delusion. A broken record that keeps playing the same recording over and over again, but somehow it doesn't sound quite right. Everything else gets lost after that. Suddenly you're not sure anymore whether their eyes had been the colour of dark chocolate or rather that of ground coffee. If their cheekbones had really been as eye-catching. Time after time the image you have of that person begins to blur until almost nothing is left. But the voice disappears first.

The voice disappears first but still, it takes Minseok not even ten seconds to remember the laughter that he hears through the door. How could he have ever forgotten it? How could he have forgotten  _him_? And together with the laughter, a storm of memories crashes down on Minseok like sudden hail.

Secret meetings in that comfortable coffee shop down the road, every Monday because they had a free period in the afternoon and no one would question where they were. His eyes had definitely been too dark to be chocolate, they were pure black coffee, no milk, the kind that Minseok had always liked most. Stolen kisses in the backyard of the school, on the lips, the neck, the cheeks. Yes, his cheeks had really been just that beautiful. And most of all his laugh. He had laughed when they had walked home from school together, he had laughed when they had spent the evenings playing video games together and he had laughed when they finally somewhat confessed their feelings to each other. That had been the most beautiful laugh of them all, so incredibly free of worry and filled with relief. Actually, he had always laughed, only at the end he didn't.

Once the storm finally passes the laughter disappears with it and Minseok stands in the hallway frozen to the spot, his hand shakingly hovering just a bit above the doorknob. He wants to turn around, flee, just get as far away from here as possible. Away from this laugh. But at the same time, Minseok wants to see him again. The boy with the laugh he would recognise anywhere in this world. He takes a deep breath, tries to clear his stormy thoughts and then finally pushes open the door and enters the room.

Jongdae really looks just like how Minseok remembers him. As if he didn't change at all since they have last seen each other. His hair is black, cut to make it look straight but still one lock is sticking up from the side of his head, his eyes are brown like coffee, his cheekbones are like chiseled and the smile on his face spontaneously collapsed. Just like when they had said goodbye to each other.

Minseok tries to quickly shake off the thought, he can already hear the two girls in the room whisper to each other and he is sure that the others have also noticed the look he has given Jongdae. A total of five students have gathered in the small room, Minseok's friend has announced a group of seven earlier, but Minseok has never really believed that all of them would really show up here on time.

By now Minseok has somehow managed to get a grip as much as he can in this situation and has started getting out the documents his friend had pushed into his hand this morning. Somewhere in that folder, there has to be a list of participants that Minseok obviously didn't check in advance. Otherwise he would have left the group immediately. Minseok now places the said list on the table in front of him. With a clicking, he gets out the tip of his ballpen and begins talking. Luckily he has already planned his little speech beforehand so now he just has to drone out the words.

"First I want to thank all of you for volunteering. As you might have seen on the pamphlet we take apart old motors and other machines and stuff and try to think of ways how they can still be fixed or used differently. So basically recycling. My partner will fill you in on all of the technical details later, but he is sadly busy at the moment. This is why I'm giving you this small introduction first. Also, this is your last chance to see if this is really something you want to do. Of course, you signed up as volunteers but once your name is on my list there is no going back anymore. So if you want to change your mind about this please do it now."

Minseok does his best to not look at Jongdae too obviously at his last words but actually, they are just for him. Minseok hopes that Jongdae will just jump up, grab his bag and walk out with a smile and a small joke that he must have walked into the wrong room. He stays in his seat. Minseok forces a small smile while he looks at the list on the table again.

"Well then let's just start with a small round of introductions", he says with forced enthusiasm. "I'm Kim Minseok and I'm now in my fifth semester here. I study economics and therefore I don't really have much to do with motors and stuff, but I'm rather here for all the planning stuff. Project management is kinda my main subject, but I don't want to bore you with that now. So I'd suggest we go through the row once, please tell me your name and semester and if you want to also your major and anything else you think is worth mentioning. I'll check my list if everyone who has to be here is really here. Why don't you start?"

Minseok points to the boy who is closest to the door. Jongdae has picked the spot at the window and this way Minseok can avoid having to admit to himself that this is not just some doppelganger for as long as possible. That the name  _Kim Jongdae_ that is written on the list in the scratchy handwriting of his friend really belongs to that boy at the window. That this is not just some cruel joke.

The boy at the door has in the meantime finished his introduction, but Minseok only listens to him halfheartedly. At least he has put a check next to his name on the list and also noted semester and major. Engineering just like the two girls that introduce themselves after him. However, he is in his fourth semester and the girls are in their third, the two probably came together. The second boy studies physics and claims to be very interested in electrical circuits. Minseok reassures him that he is a perfect fit for the group before he turns his attention to the last remaining boy who has been staring out of the window this whole time.

"And who are you?", Minseok asks and regrets the question at the same moment. It is unnecessary because he already knows the answer. The look Jongdae gives him reminds him of a dog that has been kicked. Betrayed, hurt and confused. Then he starts talking.

"Kim Jongdae, I study Korean Literature in the first semester. I'm from Siheung."

The other students in the room start muttering to their neighbour and Minseok is secretly thankful for it because it finally allows him to openly show his own confusion.

"Literature? So you're from a completely different faculty, what brings you here?", Minseok asks. Actually, it's not the question he wants to ask right now but it's as close as he can get to it under the circumstances. Jongdae just shrugs his shoulders.

"An old friend once told me that life is full of opportunities and that I should try something else for a change."

This time Minseok receives the kick. Those are definitely the words he had used to say goodbye to Jongdae, not word for word but still obvious enough.  _You're still so young and you have so many opportunities to make something out of your life. You'll find someone else. Someone better._ Minseok's words could not have been any more cliched. But no matter how often he had tried to be selfish and tell Jongdae that they would see each other again, that everything could just continue like that, the words had been stuck in his throat. He wouldn't have believed himself.

And now Minseok can't bring himself to say the right words again. So he just nods and forces an empty phrase about how he is happy to have Jongdae onboard before he directly jumps to give the information that his friend has forced down his throat just this morning. Once he is finally done he asks if there are any questions. No one answers. There are never questions but if he were to ask them right now if they really understood everything no one would know anything. But luckily that is not Minseok's problem so he just grabs his back, throws it over his shoulder and motions the others to follow him.

 

The workroom – even though it is more of a small cabinet – that they have been assigned for the project is a bit away from the main building with most of the lecture rooms, so the group has to walk over the campus for a bit. In the meantime, most of the younger students are happily chatting with each other. All except for one.

Jongdae walks a bit aside from the group, his hands buried deep inside of his pockets and his eyes scanning his surroundings curiously. He has probably never seen this part of the university, after all, he is from a different faculty. He looks a little like a new student at his first campus tour.

When Minseok had first started going to university here, he had sometimes imagined how it would be to give Jongdae a tour of the campus. He had wished, that Jongdae would visit him, preferably in spring when the cherry trees that were scattered all across the campus are in full bloom and the good weather would give them another excuse to go for a little walk. But he had left Jongdae behind so Minseok did his best to get that thought out of his mind. And what better way to forget an old relationship than immediately diving right into a new one?

In his first semester, Minseok had really tried to have a somewhat active social life, he had been determined to meet new people, try out new hobbies. And in the end, he had decided for an old hobby and joined the university football club. Even though the loose gathering of people that met twice a week to play somewhere didn't really deserve the name club. They were way too less organised for that. But in the end, it had been this group where Minseok met the boy he would choose as the band-aid for his old wounds. A student, around his age, who originally came from China. He was small, rather fragile, at first glance almost feminine but ready to break the neck of anyone who even dared to think of calling him girly. There had been this kind of spark between them from the first time they laid eyes on each other, but it had never really been love. More a kind of mutual attraction. Their relationship had not been purely physical, at least not in that way, but both of them had looked rather for someone to hold onto than a real partner. The whole thing had lasted until the beginning of the second semester when Minseok's boyfriend had left him for the boy he was tutoring. Maybe he had been teaching him more than math from the beginning on but Minseok had never cared about what else his boyfriend was up to as long as he returned to him at the end of the day. And even when he didn't anymore Minseok had not really been sad. He had taken it with a shrug. It didn't hurt one bit. Well, how should it when Minseok's heart had never really been attached to the Chinese boy?

Now Minseok doesn't go to the football meets anymore. Generally, he almost doesn't leave his room, except for lectures of course. But except for that, he stays in his room most of the time. It's dangerous outside of his blanket and getting to know new people had been a mistake which is why he didn't really try again after that. Long relationships never worked out and one-night-stands had never really been Minseok's thing because they always just ended with being alone again the day after. But still there always was someone who dragged Minseok out of his room to get him to go to a party and be uncomfortable there for a night. Or he gets signed up for a project that he actually doesn't want to do. And then he meets his ex-boyfriend there. Sometimes Minseok is sure that life is out to make him miserable.

 

When the small group enters the room Minseok's friend is elbow deep in some machine thingie and apparently taking it apart from the inside. As he hears the door fall shut he rises and casually wipes his oily fingers clean on his already dirty jeans before shaking hands with everyone while simultaneously starting to talk to them. Almost immediately he starts a conversation about motors with the other engineering majors and even the physics major manages to bring himself into the conversation somehow. Jongdae just listens and allows the others to brag with their knowledge and Minseok takes a seat on one of the slightly ajar chairs and starts writing a report so that he doesn't feel that out of place but still has an excuse to not mix with the group. To his luck, he can stay away from the group for most of the project since he is not here to actually take apart motors but just to document it and make sure that everything goes according to plan. And as long as everything really goes according to plan Minseok is not really needed. And since there really is nothing much that can go wrong on the first day the others quickly forget that Minseok is even still there, sitting somewhere in a corner and adjusting the plan so that everything will still work out even if half of them end up not showing up the next time. The only time that Minseok interrupts his work for a moment is when his friend makes a comment about how they might need more tools. Minseok makes a short note under the bullet point 'material procurement' and then goes back to ignoring his surroundings. Minseok tries to drown out all other sounds until only white noise remains in his ear. But still, a certain laughter keeps coming through and threatens to drown him in memories.

Why does this idiot just laugh all the damn time? Why does he make it so obvious that he is happy? And why is a part of Minseok relieved to hear Jongdae laugh while another part of him hates him for being happy again? Maybe it's because Minseok had hoped that Jongdae would also still miss him, just like he misses him. But at the same time, he doesn't want Jongdae to hold on. After all Minseok himself told him to be happy. But actually, Minseok is way too selfish to allow Jongdae to be happy without him. Because he can't to it himself and yet a part of him hopes that Jongdae is doing okay on his own. Because he's still fucking in love with him.

With a loud bang, the door flies open and saves Minseok from spending eternity in this spiral of negative thoughts.

"Hey losers, who of you want to go to karaoke?"

The boy who has just entered the room is a friend of Minseok's friend and Minseok himself barely knows him. However, he knows enough to know that he definitely doesn't want to go to karaoke with this guy, but before Minseok even gets a chance to decline his friend has already placed an arm around his shoulder and smiles at the newcomer.

"We're in", he announced. "Just give us a minute to clean things up here and then we're good to go."

The boy in the doorframe gives a thumbs up before he lets his gaze wander over the other people in the room. "How about you guys? You can come along if you want to."

The two girls say yes right away, the physics major shakes his head after a moment and the remaining engineering major nods while throwing an almost not obvious glance in the direction of the two girls. That leaves just one person. Minseok looks at Jongdae and is probably just as obvious as the engineering major who still has his eyes glued to one of the girls' butt. Jongdae shrugs.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

 

Minseok has no fun at all, in complete contrast to everyone else and maybe that is his own fault. After all, he has picked a place in the most remote corner of the room, far away from the microphones and the soju bottles on the table. But that is Jongdae's place. Even though he is the youngest in the round he quickly made a connection with the others and especially the two girls seem to have taken a liking to his voice. Minseok can't really be mad at them for it, after all, he used to take Jongdae out for karaoke every chance he got to have an excuse for making him sing for him. Back then they had always messed around and Jongdae had always picked songs that were way too high for him and still he had always somehow managed to hit the notes even if he had to more or less yell them, probably ruining his voice for the rest of the week in the progress. Minseok himself had not sung much back then but just picked song after song for Jongdae until he had almost been hoarse and sometimes a few more after that.

And just like back then Jongdae is also the star of the night now. He drinks and sings most in the group and the two girls are almost glued to him, which earns Jongdae a few envious glances from the other engineering major whom Jongdae doesn't even notice because he is busy picking out his next song. When he has finally typed it in he smiles at the two girls while running his fingers through his black hair. The only thing missing to complete the picture is Jongdae leaning forward with a sweet smile and telling one of the girls that the next song is for a special person. Minseok is not sure if he can stand being here long enough to watch Jongdae leave the karaoke bar with one of the two girls.

And then the first lines of the song start. Immediately Minseok hears the two girls whisper the title of the song to each other excitedly.  _Drunken Truth._ They both seem rather hyped up and before Jongdae has even started singing Minseok is already sure that he can't stand to be here another minute. But his legs are suddenly shaking way too much to just get up and leave and only when Minseok sharply inhales together with Jongdae as he starts singing Minseok realises that he has been holding his breath.

During the first few lines, Minseok is not able to comprehend a single word. He hears Jongdae singing but it feels like it's happening somewhere else. Far away from here. The whole situation suddenly feels so surreal and in an attempt to find something to hold on to Minseok's eyes focus on the screen that shows the lyrics. A mistake.

 

_"But please don't think that_

_I am just saying this_

_because I am drunk._

_Whenever I am in front of you_

_I prepare myself to say this_

_But I always say the opposite thing,_

_Turn around and regret it,_

_But now I will declare to you_

_That I have loved you from the start."_

 

Minseok's eyes only keep following the words on the small screen so he has something to focus on. An excuse to avoid Jongdae's eyes that have been on him since he started singing. He must know the text by heart. He had already liked singing that song back then. But somehow it had never sounded so painfully honest. But maybe that's just because Jongdae is honestly drunk. And maybe he's singing for one of the girls. Maybe Minseok just imagines that Jongdae is looking at him, after all, Minseok doesn't even have the courage to look at Jongdae to make sure. But he just doesn't know what would hurt more. To see Jongdae shamelessly flirt with one of the girls while singing or meeting his gaze. One way or another it will hurt. Actually just reading along while listening to Jongdae sing is enough to tear open all old scars.

Loved from the start, huh? Oh yes, Minseok had loved Jongdae from the very start, even if he had never really said it out loud. Neither of them ever truly did. After all, it had just been that kind of meaningless relationship between students. The kind that ended when the school year did. The kind that stopped hurting once the other person was out of sight. The kind that just goes away. But it never did. Time heals all wounds but only if you don't keep cutting them open again and again to remind yourself of the pain.

After the fourth sung love confession from Jongdae Minseok quietly grabs his jacket and leaves. One second more and he would get in the uncomfortable position of having to explain why the tears are streaming over his cheeks like blood leaking from a fresh wound.

 

Minseok didn't have a clear goal in mind when he stormed out of the karaoke box. He just wanted to get away from everything, especially Jongdae. But of course, he followed him. Dropped his microphone in the middle of the song and grabbed his jacket. Minseok can clearly imagine the atmosphere that the two must have left behind and he knows that his friend will not leave him alone with questions for the next few day. But all of this doesn't matter right now because there is already another problem trying to get a hold of him. Literally.

"Just fucking leave me alone!", Minseok yells while turning around and energetically shaking off the hand from his shoulder. The cold wind hits his face and the tears that he hasn't even noticed until just now seem to burn on his skin. He wipes his face with the sleeve of his jacket but he can only spread the tears, it's already too late to stop them now. Jongdae grabs his shoulders again, drags him close and wraps his arms around him. Minseok could of course resist after all he has always been a little stronger than Jongdae. But right now all strength has left him so he just lets Jongdae have his way. Allows him to continue cutting open old scars and rubbing salt into them.

Their lips touch. Jongdae's taste of alcohol, Minseok's of the taste of his own tears and they meet somewhere in the middle of bitter and sweet. Between lips that are chapped from cold and the tenderness of a first kiss. Somewhere in the middle of that grey zone between jump and landing. The free fall that is filled with nothing but heart racing, adrenaline, and euphoria.

The hard crash follows when Jongdae pulls back again. His cheeks gleam wetly. Is he crying or have Minseok's tears just rubbed onto his face?

"I can't", Jongdae explains with shaking voice. He snuffles and the tears that he is now wiping from his face are certainly his own. And suddenly Jongdae is the boy Minseok used to love. As if not even a second had passed since he had left him. Just like back then he stands in front of him, sniffling but still trying hard to fight back the tears, his jacket tightly wrapped around himself and his hands hidden away in the pockets to not show how much they are trembling. Because of the cold. His fear. And his despair. And still, the trembling corners of his mouth seem to bend upwards just a little bit like smiling comes naturally for him. Because he just smiles too much. The stupid grin is already etched on his face. No matter how much he cries he can't hide away the happy boy underneath. The boy with whom Minseok secretly met at a coffee shop every Monday for a whole winter. Okay, that's a lie. Actually, they had already stopped spending the whole time at the coffee shop after the first few dates and rather went over to Jongdae's place because his parents worked late on Mondays. And they had loved each other, every damn Monday until the heat of their youthful fervour had melted the snow and left nothing behind but mud and the salt that had been sprinkled on the streets to avoid ice.

But the snow didn't melt yet, it's only just beginning to fall down in soft white flakes. Minseok reaches into his pocket and gets out a package of tissues that he doesn't even leave the house without this time of year. He takes one out for himself before he offers the package to Jongdae and watches as he takes one and wipes the tears off his face.

"Come on, let's talk somewhere warmer. I know a nice coffee shop not far away from here."

 

Jongdae stares into the coffee on the table in front of him with a blank expression and continues to stir in it even though he has added no milk or sugar so far. The muffin that Minseok had to pretty much force on him lays on the table untouched. On the way here Jongdae had looked so pale that Minseok had been worried he would collapse. Or throw up onto his shoes. But now the colour is returning to his face, even though his eyes still seem somewhat distant.

And now that Minseok allows himself to really look at Jongdae for the first time he notices that his face did change after all. His cheekbones seem a little higher than back then. Did he lose weight? Or is it just normal that the final remains of baby fat disappear as one grows older? Anyhow Jongdae's face seems more angular, somehow manlier. And even though it is hard to tell with how slumped over he sits Minseok is sure that he has also grown a bit. Back then they were almost the same height but now Jongdae most likely surpassed him, even if just by a little bit. It's small changes that can easily be overlooked at first glance but Jongdae is an adult now and Minseok feels like he's sitting opposite of a stranger. After all two years have passed since he has last seen this boy and who knows how much more he has changed. Who knows how many other small changes Minseok hasn't even noticed yet. What did he ever even know about Jongdae to begin with? Minseok desperately tries to remember any facts, his favourite colour, what kind of music he likes, just anything really, but probably they had just been too busy exploring each other's bodies back then to mind the small things. And now Minseok regrets that there is nothing he really knows about the boy who is sitting across the table with a blank expression and stirring his coffee. But Kim Jongdae can make even a blank face look like a smile because the corners of his mouth always seem to bend up a little by themselves. Minseok should have taken more time to kiss those smiling corners. Generally he should have taken so much more time to spend it with Jongdae.

"I wanted to visit you", Jongdae suddenly mutters into the silence. Minseok stays quiet, waiting for Jondae to say more. But he just continues stirring his coffee. Almost a whole minute passes until he raises his voice again.

"How is he?"

"Who?", Minseok asks perplexed. Jongdae focuses on staring at the dark surface of his coffee where he is still drawing a whirlpool with his spoon.

"Your boyfriend", Jongdae presses out between gritted teeth. His bottom lip is slightly shaking. "I saw you two together. That must have been sometime around the beginning of your first semester. I wanted to visit you. I took a train to Seoul to come and surprise you. I know you said that I shouldn't but I just couldn't stop myself. And then I saw you with him. I can't believe you moved on so quickly. But you looked so happy with him."

"Oh", Minseok can't really say more than that. Jongdae snuffles before he finally puts aside the spoon and almost completely empties his cup with one gulp. For a moment he scrunches his face then he takes one of the small packages of sugar and pours the content in the remaining bit of coffee and goes back to stirring.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. I mean you are obviously happy with him and all, but when I saw your name on that stupid signup sheet I just couldn't resist. I just couldn't move on without seeing you one last time. Kinda pathetic, huh? After all I even followed you to university. Do you remember how I used to say that I want to study music? They don't even offer that here and still I picked this university. But well, I guess I wouldn't have gotten into music either way. Did you know that you need to be able to play the piano very well to get accepted into any kind of music degree? I didn't know, if I did I would have paid more attention when my father tried to teach me as a child."

Jongdae's eyes drift off and Minseok waits another moment if there is anything else Jongdae has to say until he raises his own voice.

"We broke up. We have only been together in the first semester for a bit until he left me for someone else. But in the end we maybe never had a real relationship to begin with."

"Oh", Jongdae almost whispers the word, his eyes are again focused on the surface of his drink. Neither of them dares to say out loud what hangs in the room between them. Because the words are long overdue and it feels like everything will crash once they are finally spoken. Because they build the foundation for a wobbly house of cars that has been only a gush of wind away from collapsing for two years now. Because after that there really is no going back.

And also because it is Monday and the two are sitting in a coffee shop and in front of the window the snowflakes are slowly falling like just another week has passed and not two years. As if they would get up any second with a bright smile and race each other to Jongdae's house where they would kiss out of breath, hidden under the safety of his blankets while outside the snow starts melting.

Because the damn snow always melts. Because nothing lasts forever. But still, the sown falls every year. Every goddamn year the snow melts and every goddamn year the parting hurts. Minseok had wished so much that Jongdae would visit him in spring because he wanted to prove to himself that things would continue even after the snow had melted. But in the end, he didn't allow for it. And now Jongdae had come back to him in winter.

The silence starts to become drowning and Minseok knows that he should say something now. That he should tell Jongdae how much he missed him and how much he still loves him but that confession is two years late and they both know it. Because it is impossible to make up for lost time. It's impossible to pretend that only a week has passed since they last happily sat together in a coffee shop.

And still, they are here now. Still, it is Monday. Still, Minseok feels the same as he did two years ago. And when there is no turning back they just have to keep moving forward. At some point, they have to stop holding onto the past. At some point, they have to move on.

"I missed you", Minseok finally mumbles. It's only a small part of what he actually should say but Jongdae looks up from his coffee and smiles at him. It's only a fraction of what he has to say, but it's a beginning.

Under the table, Minseok carefully places his hand on Jongdae's thigh just like he used to do it back then and Jongdae places his hand on Minseok's. Just like back then. They can't make up for the two years they lost but there are still enough years ahead of them and when the snow melts at the end of this winter they'll just have to wait for it to snow again next year.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to leave a comment, I'm always happy to discuss anything about my stories. You can also hmu and talk to me on my Tumblr (@ kimjjongbabe) I love getting to know new people :3  
> (edit: I now have a side tumblr just for writing and multifandom stuff its @spriingflower, you can also follow me on twitter @writteninspring)


End file.
